


Human

by Cynner



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, God I never know how to tag things, Reader-Insert, Yandere, Yandere 9S
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 09:11:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynner/pseuds/Cynner
Summary: It was an old human photograph, contained in a cracked glass frame. The photo was of a human woman.The white haired android's eyes widened underneath the black fabric covering them.She was absolutely gorgeous.[Yandere! 9S x Reader]





	Human

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Yandere. Very little reader interaction.
> 
> |Unedited - Published September 5, 2018|
> 
> Reposted from my Quotev.
> 
> You and the characters of NieR: Automata do not belong to me.

Scanner unit No. 9 Type S was intrigued by all knowledge.

He was curious, always hoping to learn something new when the Commander sent him out on missions. He wanted to know more about the Earth— the planet his creators had inhabited. He wanted to know more about the machines— the enemies he and his fellow androids constantly fought for the sake of humanity. He wanted to know more about humans— the mortal beings he was created to serve and protect.

Out of all his curiosities, his questions for humanity were the strongest.

How could he not constantly think about them? They were his creators, the reason he and every android existed. They blessed him with an existence, a purpose. It was his duty to protect them, was it not?

He didn't want to have to constantly question them. He would be perfectly happy living in ignorance like his fellow androids, never questioning their masters. He didn't have the right to question them, to  _doubt_  them.

They gave him his life, as artificial as it was, and they could easily take it away.

So he resigned himself to just ignore the burning curiosity growing inside of him. 

He wasn't worthy to question his creators, no android was.

— — —

"9S?" 2B's voice rang out through the emptiness of the human shopping mall. 9S snapped to attention, turning to face his partner.

"Yeah?" He shuddered, likely unnoticeably to his partner. He couldn't afford to space off during missions like this. He could endanger 2B and himself. The Council of Humanity would scrap him if he made mistakes.

"Look at this." She handed him something she had salvaged out of the rubble. 9S looked at it, advanced technology letting him see through the blindfold he wore.

It was an old human photograph, contained in a cracked glass frame. The photo was of a human woman.

The white haired android's eyes widened underneath the black fabric covering them. 

She was absolutely gorgeous.

She was unlike any android, with (Length) (Color) hair, a stark contrast to the artificial white locks every android had. Her eyes were a vivid (Color), full of life and sparkling. She was flushed with color, cheeks flushed a lively light pink no android was able to replicate. 

She was  _human_.

"Can you analyze anything from it?" 2B asked, voice clearly impatient.

9S glanced at her. He had been staring at the photo for some time, several minutes likely. His second mistake of the day. This wasn't good. At this rate the Council of Humanity would have him dismantled for sure.

"Ah, no." He stammered slightly. "I'll take a closer look at it later."

2B simply nodded before going back to searching for whatever part the Resistance Camp had requested from them.

— — —

9S kept his promise. The minute he was free from his duties and had some free time at the Bunker, he retreated to his room to look at the photo again. 

He was captivated. The photo sparked the curiosities he had tried so hard to suppress. 

He wanted to know everything about the mysterious woman in the picture. He  _had_  to know everything about her. 

The small rational part of him was confused with himself. Why was it so imperative that he knew more about this human, who was likely long dead? Why was he so intrigued by this woman? Why couldn't he just push down the burning curiosity like he used to?

He felt so completely irrational. So imperfect. So  _human_.

And he loved it.

— — —

This was wrong.

9S knew it was wrong, and yet he couldn't stop his body from moving.

He simply approached 2B from the back. It wasn't difficult to dismantle her from the inside. He didn't even have to hack her, his status as a YorHa scanner gave him automatic access. If he was lucky, she didn't even notice when she was permanently shut down.

It was easy to disconnect from the YorHa servers. He had more than enough technical skill to do it. He tried not to think about the ramifications. If his current body became too damaged, he wouldn't be able to transfer his data to another body.

He was  _mortal_. Just like a human.

He had never felt this thrill before, the possibility of death. He was just like his human creators now. Just like the woman in his photograph.

He stood over 2B's deactivated body. He had already taken out all of the important parts from the android, so when YorHa came looking they wouldn't be able to reactivate her. Sure, they would reload her into a new body with her backup data in the Bunker, but she wouldn't know what 9S had done.

With his data disconnected from the Bunker, and any identifying chips painstakingly removed from his body, 9S was finally free from YorHa. Free from the war against his machines. Free to finally satisfy his curiosities.

He pulled the photograph from the bag resting on his back. Of course, he had already committed every detail of the photo to his system but something was just nice about having a physical copy.

He tore off the blindfold he wore. He wouldn't need it anymore, he wasn't going to be controlled by YorHa.

He looked at the photo again with his bare eyes, a small smile growing on his face. It was worth it. Everything was worth it.

He could find out  _everything_. He had stolen data from the Bunker, and now he would have as much time as he needed to scan through every single article.

And it was all thanks to the human woman in the photo. She was what inspired him to finally disconnect from YorHa, to let his curiosities run wild.

She still gave him a strange feeling, that delightfully human feeling he was programmed not to have. And yet, there it was, a fluttering feeling the bubbled up in his artificial body and filled him with nervousness and excitement.

He was becoming flawed, strange, and irrational. He was becoming _human_.

And he loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> Contrary to my Ao3 account, I actually do write fanfiction for things other than BNHA.
> 
> I know there isn't really any reader interaction since I wrote it more focused on 9S's character, but I think it still counts as a reader insert?
> 
> There's been a lot of editing to the tags and notes as I've changed opinions on this oneshot. You can see some of that evident in the comments. I'm going to leave this oneshot up for now.


End file.
